This invention relates to a forceps, and more particularly, to multi-pronged forceps for use in laparoscopy.
Use of conventional two-pronged forceps in laparoscopic surgery pose problems. Fallopian tubes held by these instruments tend to slip. It is also difficult to grasp ovaries securely by existing forceps. Furthermore, when removing the forceps to collect a biopsy specimen prior to cauterization of the site, the ovary must be released and it is then difficult to regain prompt control of the ovary, especially when there is bleeding which tends to obscure the operative field and which makes more difficult the holding with the forceps of the ovary for purpose of cauterization. Biopsy forceps of the alligator type, having hinged jaws with limited opening, continue to display similar deficiencies.